Buildings
Buildings are important in Ikariam. Listed below are the buildings you can build on your island - and their requirements of wood and/or other materials and the proper research. See also Building. Buildings currently in-game These buildings are in-game now and can be built at any time so long as you meet the requirements for that building. Academy Research Required: None Description: - The academy is a sublime place full of knowledge which combines the old traditions with modern technology. The wisest heads of your town await entrance! Consider that every scientist needs his own laboratory, which costs money. The larger the academy the more scientists you can employ at the same time. Barracks Research Required: None Description: - In the barracks boisterous youth are removed from the working population and instructed to become keen fighters. Your soldiers know how to handle swords, spears, and catapults and are also able to lead the mightiest war machines safely over the field. When you upgrade your barracks, the troops are instructed faster and you may be able to instruct new types of troops. Embassy Research required: Foreign Cultures Description: - The embassy is a busy place: diplomats from all over the world negotiate contracts here, forge treaties, and found alliances. In order to get a larger alliance you need to upgrade your embassy. Every level of your embassy increases your diplomacy points. From level 3 on, you are able to found an alliance. Governor´s Residence Research required: Expansion Special: Colony. Cannot be be built in Capital Description: - A governor in your colony guarantees that all the daily administrative tasks are done properly. He or she also lowers the level of corruption in your colony. The governor´s residence can also be upgraded to a palace if you ever want to move your capital. Converting a Governor's Residence to a palace will destroy your original Palace. Hideout Research required: Espionage Description: - After you have researched espionage, you gain the ability to construct a hideout. The hideout allows you to hire spies. While in it, they help to catch foreign spies. Spies can be sent on missions, and they can discover information such as the number of troops a city has or what is in its warehouse. A higher hideout level gives you a greater chance of a successful mission. Museum Research required: Cultural Exchange Description: - At the museum your citizens are able to see how other nations try to copy our excellent culture. In order to host larger exhibitions you should upgrade your museum. Every upgrade of your museum allows you to show a further cultural good. Palace Research required: Expansion Description: - The palace is an excellent place to lead your empire into the future! It also provides a gorgeous view of the sea. Every upgrade of your capital´s palace allows you to set up a further colony. Shipyard Research required: Dry-Dock Description: - What would an island empire be without its fleet? At the shipyard, mighty battleships are made ready and launched for long journeys over the oceans. May the seven seas tremble before them! Larger shipyards can build the ships faster. Tavern Research required: Wine Press Description: - After a day´s work there is nothing more pleasant than a cool jug of wine. That´s why your citizens love to meet at the tavern. And when the last old songs have been sung at the end of the day, they set out merrily and cheerfully for home. Every upgrade of your tavern allows you to serve more wine. Town hall Research required: None Special: Is built automatically for a new player, or a new colony. Description: - At the heart of the town you can find the town hall, through which the town grows and flourishes. Every upgrade of your town hall allows you to increase your housing space. Trading Port Research required: None Description: - The port is your gateway to the world. Here you can hire trade ships and ready them for long journeys. You can also receive precious goods from places far away. Larger trading ports can load ships faster, but that allows raiders to steal more if successful. Trading Post Research required: Wealth Description: - Merchants and traders do their business at the trading post. There is always a deal to make or a bargain to hunt. Merchants from far away rather to head for big and well known trading posts! Range and capacity of your trading post are increased with every second upgrade. Town wall Research required: None Description: - The town wall helps to protect your citizens against your enemies and the sun. Beware! Enemies will try to tear holes in your wall or to climb over it. Every level of your town wall gives your troops a 10% defense bonus, minus a percentage if the town hall level is higher. Warehouse Research required: Conservation Description: - A part of your supplies is protected at the warehouse. It keeps mean pillagers, rain, birds, and other pests away. The warehouse keeper is also always well informed about your resource storage. Upgrading your warehouse allows you to protect more supplies and to store more. Workshop Research required: Invention Description: - The most skilled men of our town serve at the workshop. They improve our troops´ and warships´ equipment with the latest inventions. May they become even better and stronger! Every stage of improvement allows you to get more upgrades for troops and ships. Buildings not yet implemented These buildings are not yet in-game, but are coming soon in later future versions of the game. Alchemist Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Architect Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Carpentering Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Fireworker Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Forester Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Glassblowing Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Optician Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Stonemason Research required: - ?????? Description: - ?????? Winegrower Research required: - ?????? Description: - .,m.m,kjnbhghgfhfgbffdbhfdgdgd * Category:lists